XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice
The is a Gunpla from the Gundam Build Fighters television series. Piloted and built by Ricardo Fellini, he based it on the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Wing Gundam Fenice is the Gunpla of Ricardo Fellini, the Gunpla Champ of Italy. Based on the Wing Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, it is remodeled with unique left and right asymmetry, which includes heterochromia eye cameras (which are red and green-colored respectively). Its asymmetry negatively affected its balance and make it difficult to control, but Fellini is able to overcome it with his superior piloting skills. The suit's right antenna and wing-like ear protrusion bear scars of previous battle and the Bird Mode is omitted with all these modifications. The Wing Gundam Fenice is armed with similar weapons as the original Wing, but the buster rifle has been modified while the beam saber and shield are replaced by the beam rapier and the beam mantle respectively. It also has an additional shoulder beam cannon and can utilize a support craft, the Meteor Hopper, for better ground performance. The Gunpla's main color of green, white and red is meant to imitate the Italian flag. Armaments ;*Buster Rifle Custom :The Buster Rifle Custom is Wing Gundam Fenice's primary weapon and can be stored on the right side of the backpack. It is the Buster Rifle with a Small Rifle mounted at the bottom. Both rifles can be separated and used independently. :;*Buster Rifle ::The top portion of the Buster Rifle Custom when it is separated into two rifles, it is capable of firing a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon. :;*Small Rifle ::A small beam rifle at the bottom of the Buster Rifle Custom, it can be used while still attached or as a separate rifle. It fires standard sized beam shots. ;*Beam Rapier :The Beam Rapier is the primary melee armament for the Fenice. When not in use, it is stored on the left forearm, where it doubles as a rapid-fire beam gun. ;*Beam Mantle :The mantle is the suit's defensive armament and functions like a beam shield. It can also be wrapped around the suit's arm to increase the effectiveness of its punches. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of rapid-fire Vulcan Guns are used as secondary ranged weapons. They are weak in power but have wide applications such as intercepting incoming missiles. ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted on the clavicle sections, the pair of Machine Cannons have higher power than the Vulcan Guns and are capable of damaging enemies. ;*Shoulder Beam Cannon :Located in the right shoulder, it is useful for firing at an enemy while charging, or when the Buster Rifle Custom is unavailable. ;*Scissor Sword :A weapon given to the Wing Gundam Fenice at random during the Original Weapon Battle. It is a pair of heat swords attached together like the two blades of scissors. The Wing Gundam Fenice uses it to defeat Rainer Cziommer's WaDom by stabbing it before opening up the scissors. System Features ;*Meteor Hopper :A motorcycle-like support craft, it is primarily used to increase the Wing Gundam Fenice's ground speed and mobility. The Fenice's Buster Rifle can attach to the Meteor Hopper and fires using the 2 energy tanks stored behind the wing-like binders. When required, the Meteor Hopper can transform into its MA form by extending/spreading out the binders and retracting the grey stand-like protrusion that is mounted below the craft. In this form, the Meteor Hopper functions as a sub-flight system (like the Base Jabber). ;*Self-Destruct System :Like the original Wing Gundam, Wing Gundam Fenice is equipped with a self-detonation device. History For the history of the Wing Gundam Fenice, go to Ricardo Fellini 's page Picture Gallery Wing Gundam Fenice Side.png Wing Gundam Close face-up.png Wing Gundam close face.png Wing Gundam body.png Fenice Meteor Hopper.png|Riding the Meteor Hopper Fenice Close-up - Entangled.jpg Meteor Hopper - Canister Ejection.jpg|Meteor Hopper ejecting battery canisters Fenice - Wounded.jpg Wing Gundam Fenice ep20.jpg|Gundam Wing Fenice Small Rifle wingfeniceshouldercannon.jpg wingfenicescissors.jpg fenice self destruction 2.JPG fenice vs strike.JPG|Fenice VS SB Strike fenice vs strike2.JPG Gunpla HG_Wing_Gundam_Fenice.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Wing Gundam Fenice (2013): box art XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Wing Gundam Fenice (Front) XXXG-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Wing Gundam Fenice (Action Pose) HG_Meteor_Hopper.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Meteor Hopper (2013): box art Meteor Hopper (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBC 1/144 Meteor Hopper (Front) Meteor Hopper (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGBC 1/144 Meteor Hopper (Rear) Trivia * "Fenice" means Phoenix in Italian, referring not to the Bird mode that Fellini removed, but the fact that he kept rebuilding and improving it time after time, like a phoenix rising. **While the Japanese dub provides a pronunciation quite close to the Italian pronunciation, the English dub has "Fenice" rhyme with the colloquial English pronunciation of "Venice". Reference Gallery GundamBuildFighter - Scan3.jpg|Wing Gundam Fenice w/Zaku Amazing & Gundam X Maoh Wing Gundam Fenice Lineart 1.png|Wing Gundam Fenice Lineart Wing Gundam Fenice Lineart 2.png|Wing Gundam Fenice Lineart External links *Wing Gundam Fenice on Official Site